1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method and apparatus for the attachment of the free end of a withdrawing tape joined to a strip of batting to one end of a tampon roll formed by rolling the strip of batting and constituting a semi-finished product for tampons serving especially for feminine hygiene.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is in the prior art through DT Patent No. 915,382 to press the free end of a withdrawing tape spiral-wise during the production of the roll so that the free end of the withdrawing tape, which is joined to the batting strip, will remain adhering to the roll when the roll is transported from the rolling station to the pressing station and while the roll is being pressed to form the tampon. This application of the free end of the withdrawing tape to the roll in spiral form was reliable at the production rates commonly used hitherto and was therefore satisfactory.